Houseki
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: She have received the best birthday gift ever. Find and read the whole plot out.


**Hi there! This is my special one-shot for Sakuno's birthday. This fic is based from a real story in my country. I hope you liked it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis and never will. I also do not own B-voice 'houseki' song. B-voice includes: Mitsuki Sakiga, Junko Minagawa, Romi Paku and Sanae Kobayashi. Arigatou to the singers.**

* * *

**Houseki**

* * *

_If forgetting is also_**  
**_Called "being an adult"_**  
**_Then I don't want to be one_**  
**_I'll never forget_

_Nothing can ever replace_  
_The days we lived with certainty_  
_So, in my heart, those days will become_  
_A jewel that shines and never fades_

_Never, ever turning around was_  
_Your last kindness_  
_The short tale of you and me_  
_Is now ending while still a dream_

_~B-voice - Houseki~_

* * *

Their relationship was of nothing ordinary. Why? They were not the same couple who would do things that couples do. Her boyfriend wasn't that expressive and blatantly clueless when it came to love. But because of that, they managed to have their relationship longer and stronger.

It was weird.

If someone was on their shoes, they probably wouldn't last long. Being together for almost seven years, Ryoma barely spent time with her but when he did; he would make it up to her and had those things worth memorable. It was something that she fell in love with him besides tennis.

And because of tennis, they rarely see each other than the usual. The young teen was busy preparing for the tournament every year and she understood him. She had no complaint about it. In fact, the thing always made her excited especially when she watched him on TV and played tennis all the time. She also loved his tennis, no wonder they didn't fight about it.

She expected to be alone today, on her 21st birthday. Ryoma had told her that he wouldn't be able to come on her birthday for the tournament would be held on the said date. And that is today. The boy had strongly recommended her to come and visit his home where his family was waiting for her. For an unknown reason, she followed his words and went to his home.

She reached his porch and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. She was welcomed by two naughty kids who had pulled her inside. She giggled on the kids . twins on their actions. From inside she saw a tall man with dark-green hair just looked like Ryoma's talking to his cousin and his mother. When they felt her presence, they looked at her and smiled.

"Sakuno-chan, you're here." Nanako said approaching the girl.

"Well, Ryoma-kun asked me to come but," she looked at the twins who were playing with her hands on both sides, "he didn't tell me why."

"Oh, Sa-chan, don't worry. Chibisuke has ways on how to express his love for you," the tall guy looked at the twins, "Ren, Rin behave. Stop bugging your nee-chan."

The five-year old twins looked at their 26-year old father, "ahh, but 'tou-san. We want to play with nee-chan." They both said in unison.

"Not until later," he said, "we need to dress your nee-chan for her party."

"P-party?" Sakuno blinked on his words, "what do you mean R-ryoga-kun?"

Nanako answered for him, "We plan on giving you a party. Everything is settled now and the celebrant is the only one missing."

Sakuno blushed on what she discovered, "b-but I am not young anymore to have such a party. Y-you shouldn't have bothered making one."

From the kitchen Nanjiroh and Ryoga's wife, Akane came and joined the conversation. She was surprised that Tomoka was there as well.

"T-tomoka-chan," she said, "w-why are you here?"

"Helping you to get dressed silly," She stuck her tongue to her, "it will be fun, trust me."

"B-but-"

"Now, now, it was supposed to be a surprise party knowing that you would decline," Nanjiroh said, "well it can't be helped now."

"B-but Echizen-san-"

"Tsk, tsk, what did I tell you about addressing me?" Nanjiroh cut her.

Sakuno was blushing, "U-uncle," she started she wasn't used of calling him that. Actually even though, she was trying to all these years but somehow she found hard to do it, "r-really, you don't have to."

Rinko butted this time, "It's rude to decline a party when it's already prepared, now get dressed and we will go there. Akane-chan, assist Sa-chan and make her the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Hai, okaa-san," Akane obeyed and pulled Sakuno to one of the rooms. The twins let go of her hands that they were holding and watched her panic reactions. She didn't see the meaningful looks they shared to each other.

"I'll help Akane-chan." Tomoka said following the two inside.

**xxx**

Sakuno wasn't able to protest as Akane dressed her to a beautiful white evening gown. She looked at the mirror for her reflection. The fabric was silky and smooth. Her shoulder was exposed and felt embarrassed about it. She never wore a dress something like that even on her eighteenth birthday.

Akane grabbed something from the box on the table and showed it to her. Her eyes widened to see a silver choker, "let's have the magic touch in total."

She blushed when the woman placed the choker on her neck. It looked perfect on her gown. She touched the silver choker on her neck and said, "I-is it too much? W-why am I thinking that it's going to be a big party?"

"Of course, Ryoma-sama's friends from Seigaku will be there and knowing him, he made lots of friends all though the years." Tomoka said, "Now let's do your hair and make up."

Akane fixed her hair and made it a messy bun while Tomoka put some light make up on her face. When everything was ready, they went outside only to be welcomed with one reaction;

She was stunning.

Ryoga coughed getting their attention, "well, let's go to the venue."

* * *

**At a luxury hotel:**

She couldn't believe herself. They entered a hotel for the first time. To correct that, it was her first time to enter a luxury hotel, "A-are you sure, this is where the party is going to be held?"

"Of course, now let's go." Nanjiroh said.

They went further and reached for a gorgeous door. The senior samurai twisted the doorknob and opened it. She felt that her heart stopped beating to see what was inside. From the front, a large banner with greetings welcomed her reading;

**Happy Birthday Sakuno!**

Her eyes shifted from the banner. She looked around. The motif was white as everything was white but what surprised her was not the elegance of the place but the people inside. She was not only seeing Seigaku regulars, she also saw people from other schools. They approached her when they spotted her there.

"Happy Birthday Sa-chan." Shiraishi from Shitenhouji greeted her. She thanked the captain and followed by other people from St. Rudolf, Higa and Rokkaku.

"Ryuzaki-chan, happy birthday to you." Fuji said to her and followed by the other Seigaku regulars.

"Ne, Ne Ryuzaki-chan, you look good in that gown. I wonder what would Ochibi thinks when he sees you like that." Eiji said to her.

She sweat dropped as she heard him saying his nickname. True, that her birthday would be more memorable if the tennis prodigy was there but she knew that the said guy was busy for the tournament right now. Then, realization hit her.

"W-wait, w-why is everyone here? H-how did the other schools know my birthday?" she looked at Ryoga and then to Nanjiroh.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Ryoga only said placing his hand to his chin.

Before she could ask another question, Nanako and Rinko pushed her in the middle of the room and stopped there.

"Stay here and don't move." Nanako ordered her and walked away with Rinko. Sakuno reached for them but they stopped her;

"Nu-uh Sa-chan, stay still." Rinko said and then continued walking.

Sakuno was stunned and then looked around her. All eyes were on her and she was starting to get nervous. She gripped a hand and raised it on her chest that was already pounding so hard, "w-what's going on? I-I don't understand any of this."

"You will know soon little brat's girlfriend, you will." Atobe said as he flicked his fingers up in the air and then a pleasant music could be heard everywhere.

She looked around when she heard the music. Everyone was smiling at her. _Are they just going to look and smile at me? w-what am I suppose to do here in the middle._ She looked pathetic and waited for the next event. Seeing everyone there was suspicious enough but she was nervous all the same. Her reverie was cut when a voice talked that everyone could recognize about;

"Mada Mada Dane."

Her eyes widened when she heard _his_ voice. She quickly looked at the entrance where they previously entered and saw him there with his all white suit, wearing his signature smirk on his face minus his fila hat.

"R-ryoma-kun," she uttered his name as she blushed. The young teen was slowly walking towards her, amber eyes settled on hers, "w-what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer but continued walking towards her. She walked a step backward and continued talking;

"S-shouldn't you be in Melbourne?" she said. She had panicky system inside her now, she couldn't absorb what was happening, "w-what about the tournament? What about the game?" what about-"

She was cut when the guy's right hand wrapped around her waist as he reached her. Her eyes widened;

"You ask too much," He simply said. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips making the crowd whistled. He ignored them and stared at the blushing girl, "Happy Birthday, Sakuno."

She stared at him with shocking eyes. He was supposed to be competing at this moment. What was he doing here? Everything was a surprise for her, the party, the people and even him. They wouldn't have more shocking events, would they?

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for all cases, at least not this time."

He cut her reverie. He pulled her closer and led her to a dance. It was another surprise for her. Since when did he learn how to dance? She wouldn't quite picture everything.

"I did surprise you, huh?" he smirked.

She blushed as she looked down, "Y-you did… don't tell me you have more surprises," When she didn't receive any reply from him, she looked up to see him smirking, "R-ryoma-kun, don't scare me like that W-what are you thinking?"

They stopped dancing and went to the front table and stood there, "I am thinking of how to make you mine."

"R-ryoma-kun!" She slapped his arm due to reflexes. She never imagined that Ryoma could be so blunt as that. Blurting that in front of everyone, as in everyone was there. She never gave herself to him even he attempted several times only to be rejected by her. She was saving herself on the night of her wedding.

"I am serious," he said looking straight in the eye, "I'll make you mine."

"W-what are you saying?" she shifted her gaze around. Everyone was snickering. They looked like they were enjoying their little show. She was able to look at him when he talked;

"Marry me." it was more like an order than asking.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her lips were slightly opened and she felt that her heart stopped beating. She also felt that she stopped breathing. She flinched when he grabbed her left hand and inserted a silver ring in her ring finger.

"Well…" he said looking at her not letting go of her hand.

She felt like crying but she held it. She nodded her head slowly and randomly, "Y-yes, I-I will. Ryoma-kun."

With that Ryoma leaned forward and kissed her tenderly earning claps from the crowd. They kissed for a short while before the former looked around and announced something;

"Well, she said yes," Ryoma said to no one and gave a smirk, "what now, Echizen kids!"

From nowhere, Ren and Rin appeared and began cheering in front of them. It was the most shocking event that ever happened to her life.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! He wants to marry you now!" the twins clapped their hands in rhythm and danced, "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! He wants to marry you now!"

She covered her hands to suppress the feelings that overwhelmed inside her. She looked at Ryoma who was smiling at her right now, "R-ryoma-kun? I-Is this real?"

"You wouldn't see me here if it is not."

She couldn't hold her tears back this time, "Mou, you surprised me a lot this time."

"Everything will be ruined if you said no," he said sternly gazing at her eyes, "nonetheless, I won't take no for an answer."

He held her hand and gestured her to a door. He opened it and there was a small altar for the ceremony ahead. Everyone followed suit and entered first. Nanako grabbed her for a while and hugged her;

"I am so happy for you."

"I-I still can't believe all of this." She said between hugs and then Tomoka hugged her next.

"Just be happy with Ryoma-sama." She smiled.

She released her from the hug, "n-no wonder I am wearing this gown. It's for that purpose."

"You are right," Rinko spoke behind them holding a veil in her hands and placed it on her head. The veil had a tiara so it was easier for her to wear it, "I am so happy to have you as my daughter-in-law."

"A-auntie," she blushed.

"Call me mother from now on."

She only blushed. Akane approached them as she carried an extension for her gown. The woman placed the extension to her waist making her gown bloom in a beautiful way.

"The bride is ready."

Everyone is settled. Tezuka walked her to the aisle. The former Seigaku captain gave her a tiny smile before proceeding. Ryoma was waiting in front of the altar with Momo beside him.

"Lucky you Echizen, she looks stunning on her gown." Momo said to him.

"Shut up, don't stare at her." Ryoma just stared at the walking bride after saying that. Momo just grinned on his action.

Sakuno looked around and saw her grandmother who was smiling at her. Oishi and Eiji giving her a thump up sign, Kaidoh giving her a smirk, Fuji was as usual smiling and Inui holding his notebook as we all knew about. Yuuta was on the piano playing their wedding piece while Ann was singing the song. Kawamura was with the twins trying to restrain them with the help of Ryoga.

"Onigiri-chan! Why him! Why?-"

She looked at the former Shitenhouji rookie and sweat dropped of the noise he made. The bible of shitenhouji covered his face and gave them an apologetic look. Ryoma secretly grunted but smirked at the same time. He knew that the rookie of Shitenhouji was also in love with Sakuno. Good thing that the girl wasn't feel the same way about him. But he felt a little sorry for the now-guy.

Atobe and the rest of his team was seating at the second corner next to Seigaku and followed by Fudomine and Rikkaidai. The other schools were at the back.

_Atobe's plans worked as expected._ Ryoma thought. At first he didn't like his idea about having this BIG party and inviting everyone. Knowing his girlfriend, she was completely clueless about this even if he invited the entire Japan for their wedding. _Yarujan. _He added in his thought thinking that it was not such a bad idea after all. He just wouldn't abandon a match for nothing, right? It was their special day after all. Tournaments were to be held every year but a wedding ceremony was only once in a person's life.

The ceremony went on and went well. Sakuno couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe how emotional she could be. Ryoma just stared at her while crying. The priest told them to kiss and they did. The ceremony was over and went back to the reception hall.

She became officially an Echizen now. Sumire went to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Best wishes my Sakuno."

"Obaa-chan," Sakuno hugged her grandmother tightly, "arigatou guzaimasu."

Kippei, Yukimura, Atobe approached them and congratulated them. Even Akutsu Jin was there to give a nod. Kintarou approached them despite how hurt he was but he wished the girl happiness for he loved the girl so much. To Ryoma's annoyance, Sakuno hugged the poor guy and told him that he would find the right girl for him someday. That's how he accepted his total concede of defeat against Ryoma.

They were busy entertaining their guests that they didn't have the time for themselves. The tennis prodigy was being interrogated by Momo, Eiji, Kawamura and Oishi. They were followed by Shinji brothers and Fuji brothers. Jirou kept bugging Sakuno with his nonsense blabbering and in an instant he shifted to Ryoma's side. Sakuno sweat dropped as she was being crowded with other schools. It was her birthday and it turned out to be their wedding day as well.

Her happiness was overlapping and she couldn't place them right.

* * *

**Later that night:**

The night became darker and everyone started to leave. The newly wed would have to stay there as Atobe saved a night for their honeymoon. It was okay though Ryoma make plans for them already.

Sakuno was still on her wedding dress. She took off her veil and the choker first and placed them on the bedside table. She took off her jewelries and the extension of her gown so that she could move freely. Ryoma had carried her there and went to the bathroom first. Her heart was throbbing so fast. She still couldn't believe what happened today. Everything was fast for her. She went to the bed and sat at the corner, she touched the sheet gently. _I couldn't believe that I am an Echizen now._ She blushed really hard. She was busy thinking about the event that she didn't expect Ryoma behind her. Her husband suddenly wrapped his arms to her shoulder and kissed her exposed neck.

She gasped when the young teen did that, "R-ryoma-kun, wait." she tried to struggle but he just tightened his grip to her.

"You don't have a reason to reject me now and I forbid you," Ryoma said between kisses making her blushed a lot, "You are mine already."

She was nervous when she was standing in the middle at the party a while ago but now she was more nervous that Ryoma was 'attacking' her right now. She tried to think of something to make the conversation a little longer… before he succeeded on his 'plans', "R-ryoma-kun, w-which- part of the party is- your birthday gift for m-me?" she said trying to concentrate on her question.

Ryoma stopped kissing her for a while and answered her, "You don't know?"

She looked at his side blushing, "I-I don't know which is which. I-I received a lot of surprises from you."

Ryoma thought something before answering, "You figure that yourself," and before she could ask another question, he swiftly carried her further to the bed and pushed her down there. Pinning both of her hands on top of her, he straddled over the girl trapping her completely under him. He smirked when he saw the girl's eyes widened in shock and the blush never left her;

"You think that you can lure me with your inquisitiveness? Well, think again," he said while staring at her, "you still have a long way to go." With that, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Her eyes widened. Even though they are husband and wife now, they were new in this situation. But it seemed that Ryoma knew how to control the situation. In the end, she surrendered herself to her husband, giving him the full control. He let go of her lips and stared at her. She was giving him lots of love in her eyes as he could see them through blushes and gazes. He was about to lift her gown upward when she suddenly spoke;

"A-anata ga…" she started touching his right cheek with her left hand, "daisuki desu…"

His eyes turned wide this time and smiled afterwards, "Wakatta yo, ore mo," he said grabbing her left hand and squeezed it gently, "Omae wa ore houseki." He saw her smile when he said that. He leaned once again to give her a tender kiss and then he continued lifting her gown to her head.

The rest would be… you know already. ;P

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this fic? Did you like it? Well, it's based on a true story in our country. I changed some scenes and the only scenes that happened was when Ryoma asked her to marry him and got married at the same time.**

**From the real story, a couple was dating for years and they have twins. Yap a boy and a girl, they are their own offsprings. (I kinda changed that in RyoSaku's case.) The guy was planning to surprise his lady to a false gathering. The lady was confused and couldn't think straight when she saw that the twins and her guy were having tantrums. Unknown to her knowledge, they were just acting. They revealed the real situation after a few little fights. (That's were Ryoma asked Sakuno to marry him and got married at the same time) that's the real story and the honeymoon part was my idea, not related to the real story. Capiche?**

**BTW: They are celebrities in my country that's how I saw their set up. ^_^**

**I do not own everything here except for OC (Ren, Rin and Akane). I think it's a bit cliché? RyogaxAkane from Ranma1/2? (I don't own it) I just want to share something interesting that happened in my country. It feels so good to have Sakuno being engaged and married at the same time, isn't she?**

**Vocab:**

**Anata ga daisuki desu. – I really love you.**

**Wakatta yo, ore mo. – I know, me too.**

**Omae wa ore (no) houseki – You are my jewel.**

**Reviews Please! I really want to know your thoughts about this birthday fic of Sakuno… onegaishimasu… Make me happy with your words… thank you…**

**To: Sakuno Ryuzaki;**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Guzaimasu!**

**From: MitsukiJunko**

**You have received a lot from Ryoma… ^_^**


End file.
